With the development of the science and technology and the requirement of national economic development, an unmanned aerial vehicle which is used to be military used has been frequently used in civilian market. In civilian market, the unmanned aerial vehicle could be used for power line inspection, mapping, traffic security, advertising celebration and so on which has a huge civilian market and wide space of development. The unmanned aerial vehicle for civilian use is generally controlled and set by a wireless remote controller or a ground station. During flight, the unmanned aerial vehicle transmits the flight data or videos or other information to the ground station by which the flight status and other information of the unmanned aerial vehicle could be informed.
In prior arts, a main body of the unmanned aerial vehicle offers a cavity for accommodating the power of the unmanned aerial vehicle, such as a lithium battery. Generally, for preventing the battery dropping from the cavity during flight of the unmanned aerial vehicle, a sealing board for fastening the battery is set in an opening of the cavity. The sealing board is usually fixed to the main body of the unmanned aerial vehicle by screws, bolts or other fasteners. The screws or bolts need to be loosen before changing the battery, and after changing the battery, the screws or bolts need to be fastened. In this way, it is inconvenient for changing the battery.